Confessions of the Heart
by Gate to Nightmares
Summary: A cold touch, shivers-Turned full circle, no one-Ghostly encounter.-I lay there petrified-As they began ripping,-Tearing the roof off of-My coffin [I own nothing, especially the poems "Petrified" & "Cold Touch"][Mild swearing][Everyone are humans][Mainly focused on Freddy]
1. Chapter 1

((I do not own anything whatsoever! I only own the Plot))

"FREEEEDDDDYY!" A purpled haired teen shouted, running up to a brown haired male whom was sitting on the edge of the stage. "What is it Bonnie?" He asked, looking at the huffing rabbit nekopara. Said teen pouted for a moment, thinking about what he wanted to say. Since it was the weekend, no annoying kids were around and they were able to do what they wanted. Marionette and BB were somewhere making balloons for the little ones Bonnie adored. "Spring's being a jerk again!" Bonnie cried out, acting like one of the children they had thrown a party for a couple days back on a Friday of last week. The brown haired 18 year old male called Freddy sighed, crossing his arms over his chest as he closed his eyes. Bonnie flopped down next to him, looking ahead and out the pizzeria's large windows while swinging his legs back and forth. It was the middle of the day and a new night-guard was going to be here with the CEO tonight and Freddy didn't want any trouble between his friends and siblings. Freddy knew that his young brother Fredrick absolutely adored Springtrap and to be honest, it ticked him off. He was the oldest of the three and he didn't want his little brother, Fred nor Fredrick, to be influenced by bad thoughts and mainly Springtrap since that golden bunny furry loved causing trouble just as much as Bonbon or Fred. "What'd he do Bonnie?" The bear furry asked, looking over at the 17 year old who acted more like a child than his younger brother Bonbon. "He wasn't particularly mean to ME, but he was saying bad things about Chake and I sort of.. punched him in the face before coming to you." Bonnie admitted shyly, wringing his hands together and adverting his gaze to the floor. Freddy knew that Chake was a very prideful but shy guy and didn't take anybody's crap. This was the first time Freddy had heard about Spring talking bad about one of his co-workers, much less Chika's brother. But it wasn't uncommon to see Spring and Foxy going at it with each other since they are two very different kinds of nekoparas.

Bonbon chose this moment to appear with a hesitant smile on his face. "H-hello Freddy. Hi Big Brother. I just wanted you to know, Mr. CEO is bringing the new Night Guard here in just a few minutes. He just called and I was sent to make sure you were ready and everyone was behaving." With that, the blue haired younger rabbit shuffled away and toward the kitchen where Chika and Chake were no doubt. "Why didn't Mr. CEO call us too Freddy?" Bonnie asked, looking over at his friend now that he knew Freddy wouldn't bother him about the incident until after the new Night Guard was gone. "I don't know. Now let's go and make ourselves presentable for him." Freddy sighed out, standing up and headed toward the boy's bathroom with Bonnie behind him. Foxy, meanwhile, was just washing his fake hook in the sink when the rabbit and the bear nekoparas entered, his ears twitching slightly to acknowledge that he heard them come in. "Hello Freddy, hello Bonnie. Got the news to I see." Foxy stated, standing straight while drying off his hook, his one golden eye watching the other two males clean up a bit while Bonnie tried to straighten out the lopsided string around his neck that he liked and real quick running a brush through his purple hair, carefully avoiding his ears. Freddy was much the same way as he took off his small hat and ran a comb through his chocolate locks before putting his hat back on, the string that kept it on hidden mostly by his hair and blending in with his skin as he finished. Foxy was almost done because when he got the news, well, he was already cleaning up. So he wasn't as rushed but he only had like, two minutes left before that new security guard came. "Alright lads, I'm off." Foxy stated as he exited the bathroom. "Bye Foxy!" Bonnie called back cheerfully with a small wave. Freddy just rolled his eyes as he and Bonnie left the bathroom and back into the stage room.

Mangle was casually sitting by Pirate Cove with Foxy's arm around her shoulders in a comforting manner. BB and Marionette were off somewhere in the room while Spring and Bonbon were sitting in the chairs closest to the stage while Fredrick and Fred were standing on stage with the golden haired 15 year old giving comforting advice to the younger. Chake and Chika had just sat down with Freddy and Bonnie when the CEO and a black haired male with brown eyes and the security outfit already on. "Hello everyone, this is your new security guard Fritz Smith." There was chorus of "hello" from the less enthusiastic and "hey there" from the younger ones like Fredrick and Fred. "I shall let you guys get acquainted while I go set up the office. Oh and Fredrick, looking good up there." The CEO stated as he left, leaving Fritz with the people he was supposed to be guarding and a blush was on Fredrick's face from the compliment. "So...since you know my name. Why not introduce yourselves." The two pirates were first to go, Foxy first, then Mangle. Then it was Springtrap and Bonbon, the blue haired male more happy about it than the golden one. Chika and Chake were next, Chika saying she was part of the band while her brother Chake was part of the cooking staff while giving him a plate a pizza and a smile on her face. BB and Marionette said hi before leaving the room. Freddy and Bonnie said hi and apologized for their behavior while Bonnie stated their names. And last but not least, Fritz turned his attention toward Fred and who he supposed was Fredrick since the middle child -though he didn't know that yet- was still blushing which he found cute. "I'm Fred and this is my older brother Fredrick, though we sometimes call him Goldie." Fred stated, but Fritz wasn't paying attention. He was staring at Fredrick causing said male to shift uncomfortably where he was standing. "H-hi Mr. Smith." He stuttered with a small smile on his face, stretching his hand out toward the new guard for a hand-shake.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Fredrick. I do hope we become friends in the near future." Fritz stated, walking over and taking the outstretched hand and bringing it to his lips, his breath ghosting over the soft and pale skin of the entertainer. "O-oh." The golden clad boy looked away as his hand was released and he brought it close to his chest like he was burned and didn't want anyone looking at it. Fritz didn't notice the glare he was getting from the protective Freddy and the possessive one from Springtrap, he just continued to smile at the one whom he had just greeted. "Y-yeah me to." Fredrick wasn't known to stutter unless he was embarrassed or sad. Springtrap knew that the golden clad bear nekopara adored him to no end and Spring developed feelings over the time they had known each other. Goldie was very stubborn when it came to doing something he didn't want and was also prideful in knowing he had a good family -meaning Fred and Freddy- and friends to back him up when he needed it and that's what drew the gold clad bunny nekopara to him. He saw the way Fritz looked at his friend and knew that because of the natural denseness that runs in the Fazbear family that worked with the CEO, Fredrick wouldn't notice that Fritz wanted him in 'that' way. "Want a full tour Mr. Smith? I'd be happy to show you around." Fredrick offered as he turned slightly toward where the basement was. Down there, that was where they stayed. They meaning as in the workers of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, meaning the nekoparas as in, Freddy, Foxy, Chika, Bonnie, Fredrick, Fred, Bonbon, Mangle, Chake. In that basement was two rooms branching off into other rooms. Where of course the generator was at plus all the other important stuff. But the CEO, whom was very rick, decided that he wanted his nekopara workers to live that the pizzeria so he built multiple rooms; one for each of them so they could have privacy and a place to sleep, wash and anything else.

"Yeah sure. Lead the way." Fritz said, grabbing hold of the same hand he had kissed in greeting as Fredrick walked away. Freddy was seething. So that meant that everybody vacated, not including the red fox. "Ay Freddy. What's wrong?" He asked, removing the hook off his now sweaty hand and placing the other on the seething brother of Fredrick. "Don't worry to much about him. He'll be fine. Besides," Freddy turned to him, obviously listening. "he has ol Spring to keep an eye out for him. And he's not as helpless as you think Freddy. He doesn't need ya watching him 24/7 unlike Fred." Foxy let his hand fall off his old friends' shoulder, turning away and walking away while tossing a remark about him also keeping an eye on the 'middle child of my friend' leaving Freddy quite confused but also happy.

((I hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review!))


	2. Chapter 2

((This is a pretty boring chapter and I'm sorry about that! and the story is also on my quotev account -Victoria [DarkVincentFantasy]))

"And he 'really' doesn't like it when someone goes into his room unannounced." Fredrick stated with a wave of his hand toward the door that had a sign on it that stated in capital letters " _KEEP OUT!_ " on Freddy's door. Fritz snickered at the sign because it looked more like a child's drawing than anything. Fredrick, the golden blond male, continued onward with the tour of the basement. "Of course there's the generator all the way in the back because no one ever needs to go down here besides for regular check-ups on it. We never had a security guard down here because all the others we've had were either so terrified they left the first chance they got or..." Fredrick trailed off awkwardly as he rubbed the back of his neck, ignoring the curious look from the other male. "Anyway, Mr. CEO didn't like how our last security guard did ' _things_ ' so he fired him. It had been about a week of freedom before he got a new one. You. So, as I was saying, that pink door over there is Mangle's. Don't EVER go in there if you want to keep your body parts. Then that reddish brown door right across from hers is Foxy's. I can give you a quick look of his bedroom sometime later. Fred's is the pure black one on the right side of Freddy's door, Bonnie's is a door down and is next to Spring's bedroom that looks more like a dungeon than anything so yeah. Bonbon's room is right across from theirs. Chika and Chake share a bedroom which is that flower covered yellow door that is in-between Freddy's and Spring's bedrooms. MY bedroom, however, is near the generator away from everyone else so it's a little ways away." Goldie briefly explained as he stuffed his hands into his pockets while not noticing that Fritz was eyeing him closely.

Fritz didn't like how dark and dank the basement was but figured there was a reason for it. The doors looked quite old and as if they haven't been used in years but knew that they used it every night. He was curious what each bedroom, or rather rooms, looked like but he knew he would be in trouble if he was caught so he would go into the rooms when either they were all asleep or upstairs entertaining the brats that came here from Monday until Friday. He was certainly more curious on what Fredrick's room looked like. Because as he said to himself; The bedroom is most important in getting to know someone. He was shaken out of his thoughts by running into the golden clad male causing a surprised yelp to come from the fifteen year old. "Sorry!" Fritz exclaimed while backing away slightly to allow the entertainer some room. "it's quite alright Mr. Smith. Anyway, we're here." He stated, grabbing the plain silver door handle and twisting it before pushing the door open. Fritz was amazed to put it lightly. (It's the same room as in the picture on my quotev profile) He voiced his opinion out loud and received a blush and a shy smile in return. "Would you mind staying in here for a moment? I would like to change into more comfortable and casual clothes since it IS a Sunday." And with that, the red eyed fifteen year old walked over toward another door and opened it before quickly slipping inside and closing it but Fritz managed to catch a glimpse of inside and was further greatly surprised and pleased to know that the male had good taste. He walked over toward a chair and sat down to wait.

Fredrick came out a few moments later wearing white fuzzy pants and a black t-shirt with sneakers instead of designer dress shoes and clothes. Fredrick had decided not to fix his hair, so it was a bit messy from changing shirts. Fritz stood up and stated with a smirk, "If I didn't know any better, I would say you were lazy." Fredrick playfully scowled before he smiled and ruffled the security guards' hair. Fritz grabbed Fredrick's wrist and lowered it slowly. "Don't tease Goldie. Now, why don't we both head on up before your brothers think I kidnapped you and am having my way right now." Of course, the male he was talking about huffed while crossing his arms before laughing at the joke and what it implied. "Okay Mr. Smith, let's go." And they headed back, Fredrick turning off all the lights on their way out. So on the way out, Fritz placed his hand onto the fifteen year olds' shoulder and asked, "Do you believe in 'Love at first Sight'?" Fredrick looked at him with an odd look before nodding his head slowly. "What would you do if someone came out and said they loved you?" Fritz asked, fully looking at the slightly shorter male beside him. "Well, if I didn't love the person back, I'd let them down gently. But if I did, well, I would accept happily and possibly hug them as well." Fredrick replied softly bringing his hands behind his back while looking down at his feet. "Okay. So what do you plan on doing when you grow up and eventually leave this place?" Fredrick raised his head thoughtfully and for a moment, Fritz thought he wasn't going to answer.

"I want to be like my big brother Freddy. He's so strong and compassionate. He loves kids just as much as Foxy, maybe even more. Freddy treats everyone equally no matter if that person is old, young, rich or poor. He's always been like that and I want to be like him someday and he's so brave too. Fred says he wants to be more like Chake. Heheh." Fredrick laughed slightly at the end, making the raven haired male's heart pound. "Chake...he's a very proud guy. Wants to get into cooking when he leaves." Fredrick stated more to himself than to Fritz. "Can you...tell me more about everyone?" He asked, wanting to continue talking to the boy beside him. "Well, Chika is a natural klutz but she's cool. She adores the kiddos especially the girls who like cooking. She's just so sweet and kind as well. Foxy and Mangle are more alike than any of us here that it's almost scary-funny. Springtrap is...different. Don't get me wrong, he's a cool guy to hang around, but he's kind of creepy. Just like Freddy, he's very brave but he doesn't really like kids so he stays up on stage and doesn't interact with kids unless it's necessary but the kids somehow love him. I admire him for his courage and the fact that if he puts his mind to something, he will do anything to get it done. Bonnie is a sweetheart and is extremely shy around everyone new. But he loves playing with the kids because he says it makes him feel like one of them again. His younger brother Bonbon is extremely loud and easily excited over small things. He likes to play the guitar with Bonnie and likes playing hide-and-seek. And Fred...he's like Bonbon but he likes to wrestle with the older kids since he's the youngest of us." Fredrick replied with a proud grin on his face.

((I hoped you enjoyed this! Please leave a review~!))


	3. Chapter 3

((Please enjoy the chapter!))

"Gah!" Bonnie hissed, frowning deeply while smashing away at the Xbox controller furiously. "Haha!" Foxy laughed victoriously as he threw his arms into the air with a large grin on his face as he turned to the seething male next to him. "I win again Bonnie." Foxy taunted, readjusting his eye patch so that it wasn't covering his eye anymore but not removed. "You always win. It's not fair!" Bonnie huffed, dropping the controller he was using onto the floor. Foxy and Bonnie were playing against each other in Halo: Combat Evolved and Foxy had royally beaten the purple haired teen's butt at it. "Hey, how about you, me, Bonnie and Spring play Left 4 Dead? It's a co-op game and I betcha I would get the most kills!" Bonbon stated cockily as he picked up a spare controller and handed it to the golden bunny and plopped down next to his older brother Bonnie and his other brother Springtrap. "Prepare...to get OWNED you furry rabbit!" Foxy shouted as he stood up to get everything set up. "Hey hey," Bonnie whispered into Bon's ear. "What?" he replied, leaning in closer so that Bonnie could tell him. "Let's kill Foxy." Bonbon laughed and grinned evilly. "But wouldn't that be PKing?" His older brother only nodded while picking up his controller. After getting through the character select, they got into the game, Springtrap munching on pocky as they played.

"Chika have you seen my-oh cool they're playing my favorite game!" Fredrick stated as he walked into a back room where it had all their gaming equipment. Chika was sitting on the table munching on snacks as she watched Bon and Bonnie betray Foxy and kill him in-game. "We would've let you play Goldie, but you were making-out with the new Night Guard." Foxy stated cheekily throwing a quick grin over his shoulder before he went back to playing the game. "I-I-I w-was...I WASN'T KISSING THE NIGHT GUARD!" Fredrick shouted, mortified that Foxy said such a thing. "Ooh~? Does that mean you were-?" Foxy was cut off when the blushing teen still in the doorway ran over and slapped his hand over the pirate's mouth in haste, muffling the rest of the words. "And I wasn't doing THAT either! Jeez you pervert!" Fredrick hissed, embarrassed, as he removed his hand from Foxy's mouth. "And besides, I don't like him that way." Fredrick muttered while glaring before grabbing a handful of popcorn and leaving the room. Foxy watched him go before shrugging and turning back to the game.

Fredrick was seething in embarrassment as he passed his brother Freddy in the hall. Fritz had left just a few minutes before he had visited Chika in the back room to ask her a question which he never finished because of that fox. He headed down to his room, deciding to crash until nightfall, his domain. He quickly changed out of his PJs and into just his underwear and a thin long-sleeved shirt and jumping onto his bed and pulling the curtains closed before falling asleep. Freddy, however, was sorting through his music CDs to see what was there and choose one for the kids tomorrow. Each disk had at least five songs on them and he sighed, knowing he'd have to go into costume once again and be uncomfortable. He missed his father but he wasn't so sure about his mother. She was a jerk most of the time and she also drank and what not, causing her to cheat on her husband -his father- twice and that's how Fredrick and Fred were born. Fredrick from some bum off the streets which, thanks to Mr. Fazbear, didn't know his true father and grew up thinking he and his siblings were full brothers, not half. Fred, being the youngest, doesn't know his mother because she died during child birth and was raised like his older brother Fredrick, though since the gold suit wearer was so young at the time, he doesn't remember their father bringing home a newborn child. Freddy knew that Fred's father was *ahem* one of THOSE people and of course the man didn't know he had a son. If he did, he'd probably had fought for custody of him.

Don't get Freddy wrong, he loves his brothers and his father to death and beyond, he just hated his mother and how Fredrick and Fred were brought into this world. He didn't know what to do or say around Fredrick because of this, and their tight bond since they were little had dissolved and grew distant ever since they started working here. When all three were very little, they had met Bonnie and through Bonnie, they had met Foxy and Mangle -the half siblings together- and later they met Bonnie's older brother and younger brother Springtrap and Bonbon -also known as Bon and Spring- and they became fast friends. Chika didn't come in the picture until later and Chake was very recent in the group of friends. Freddy missed those days where they were all just little kids with parent issues. Their -Freddy, Fred and Fredrick- father had passed away due to an accident three weeks after they had met Bonnie. So, due to them having no capable parents nor relatives, they had to go to an Orphanage. There, they discovered that their friend Bonnie was also an orphan and that's where they had met everyone else -excluding Chake-. Chika had stated she had an older brother that lived with her constantly drunk father. Her father had won custody over her brother but her mother won her and went their separate ways. Just recently Chake decided to work here and that was how Chika reunited with her brother that she hadn't seen in years.

Foxy is five years older than Mangle, Springtrap is about four years older than Bonnie and about five years older than Bonbon, Freddy is about four years older than Fred, making him about three years older than Fredrick. And since they had all grown up in an orphanage -most of them anyway-, they all became very close. A family of sorts. Then the CEO of the now named "Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria" adopted them all, making them more like family. Freddy can still remember the face on the young lady's face when the CEO said he'd take them. It was quite hilarious to see back then and Freddy, with a grin on his face, thinks that Foxy remembers that day far more clear than the rest of them. So, since the CEO took them all in, he made them live at the Pizzeria -still getting education, just being home-schooled- and that's the reason he hires the night guards. "To keep my children safe of course" the CEO had said when Mangle had asked. Thinking about the previous night guard made Freddy's blood boil and see red. The CEO was clearly upset and angry when he had fired the guy on the spot when he had come in for his seventh night working here. (Continued in next chapter)

((Please leave a review to let me know if you enjoyed!))


	4. Chapter 4

((This continues from the last chapter!))

Freddy and the gang hadn't seen the CEO angry and upset at the same time -much less before as he was always a happy man- and shouting at the man, causing families to look over and stare as he argued with the EX-night guard. Freddy didn't feel an ounce of pity when he was fired for harming the CEO's children. Oh yes. He *ahem*-anyway, when the CEO had come in that morning, Mangle was in tears with Foxy holding her tight.

-FLLLLLLAAAAASSSSSSHHHH BAAAAACCCCKKKK~~~!-

"It's okay sis, it's going to be okay. Dad's coming soon to check up on us in a minute. Please don't cry," Foxy stated as he rocked his white haired sister gently and ran his free hand through her hair. Her tears had soaked the front of his costume shirt but he didn't care, it could be washed quite easily. Or replaced, doesn't matter to him. All that mattered was his little sister who had bruises on her forearms and a nasty red mark on her right cheek. he could only guess how much pain she was in. They were quite fresh, made last night while that damned night guard was working, and he could relate to her. He had many bruises and a shallow cut above his eyebrow on the first night, it was a light punk scar now and he hated the guard. That man was evil and he hated him. His best pal Bonnie was no better. For the past six days, they were abused and sworn at, making Chika cry every time she saw the man. Fred was mentally scarred, Bonbon as well. They haven't seen Chake since the first night the night guard came and Chika was hysterical the next day when they hadn't seen Chake preforming in the kitchen as he normally would.

Foxy swore as he saw the bruises lining Chika's shoulders and neck and the bandages on Freddy's head plus the limp in Spring's step. Foxy knew he was no better. He had bruises where he didn't want them plus bandages wrapped around his torso and the eye patch to cover the swelling of his right eye where he was punched. Fredrick hadn't shown up for work that same morning Chake went missing and, just like Chika, Freddy went insane. Well, not REALLY, but you know what I mean. To Freddy, family is everything, but unlike Chika, he didn't break down in tears. Oh ho no. He destroyed a few tables and broke a chair and his microphone all the while swearing up a storm and cursing the night guard with a passion Foxy wouldn't have been able to copy even on his worst of days. Fred had been a lot like the two of them, broke down crying but destroying everything in his path. he broke a TV which Freddy refused to do, a controller and finally they had to replace the Xbox at LEAST twice in the same day because of the two bear Nekoparas.

It was an hour before closing time and the night guard decided to come in early that day. Foxy growled and ignored the urge to cough that came with the growling as he clutched his half sister tighter to him. Bonnie and Bonbon cowered near a group of families and Fred looked angry. Springtrap looked afraid as he slowly went into Pirate Cove. Chika screeched at him with fury as she was held back by three fathers with tears in her eyes. Freddy narrowed his eyes defiantly and threw his microphone onto the stage as his body shook with suppressed rage. "Happy to see me again guys? I didn't know you were all so eager to play again." The night guard taunted, ignoring the families and children as he looked at Foxy and Mangle whom flinched at his sarcastic tone. The day guard who was watching everything through the security cameras quickly picked up the phone and dialed the CEO as quickly as possible. Meanwhile Freddy was storming off the stage and toward the off-shift night guard with one intent; Kill. He wanted his brother and Chake back and he was going to get the man to tell him where they were even if he kills him. "You." He hissed, stopping in front of the night guard. (Continued in next chapter)

((Please let me know what you thought by leaving a review!))


	5. Chapter 5

((Continued from previous chapter!))

"Why hello there Freddy. How's the injury treating you?" The guard asked, smirking as he crossed his arms over his chest. Freddy glowered even more as he raised his fist to punch the jerk in the face but was held back by a firm grasp on his wrist causing him to whirl around and stare into the eyes of his adopted father. The one who had saved him, his brothers, and his dearest friends from the orphanage when they were but little children -excluding Foxy-. "D-dad!" Freddy stuttered in surprise, brain not catching up until he heard a cry of relief and happiness from Bonbon and Freddy threw his arms around the CEO's torso and cried. Foxy wanted to get up and do the same, but, well, ribs. So, he was content to just sit there and hug his sister in happiness as he, too, had the same thoughts rolling through his head. Chika was shouting 'Daddy!' from next to Bonnie whose whole face lit up. The CEO looked confused for a few moments as he thought about what could have happened to have made his children react in such a way to him doing his routine check-up.

"Okay, I know you don't do this. So what the hell happened?" He asked, a bit to harshly as Freddy flinched away from him and all was quiet once again in the normally loud pizzeria. "Mr. CEO, Sir, they just got hurt during a...robbery a couple nights ago and-" "SHUT UP!" Everyone -that includes the parents and children present- to jump from the sudden shout coming from Mangle whom Freddy thought was incapable of speaking, much less SHOUTING. "Just shut up you monster! You did this to us!" She ripped herself free from her half brother in her rage and whirled on the expressionless guard. "You! All because of your...your JEALOUSY of not being able to have him you had to go and take it out on US! You hurt poor Bonbon and Fred so much I don't know if they'll be the same again. I don't even know where freaking Fredrick and Chake went because during your first night here, you had an argument with Fredrick and he suddenly disappeared!" Mangle, the normally shy and quiet girl, was angry and had gotten closer during her tirade at the night guard. "Chika was in tears to know that her big brother went missing just like Freddy's younger brother! What the F*CK have you done with them?!" Foxy suddenly spoke up, placing a hand over his aching eye as he glared. Ever since the first night Vincent Schmidt has been on the job, they got hurt, Fredrick and Chake went missing, and now he won't speak up now that he's being accused of abuse and kidnapping.

"Mind explaining to me WHY my children are suddenly so vocal? Especially when there are little ones around?" The CEO turned to his employee with a hard expression. "T-they're just t-traumatized from the r-robbery that happened a few n-nights ago! I-I swear they don't k-know what they're talking a-about!" "Oh bullcrap Vincent! Check the security cameras Mr. CEO, it's all there. Video and audio proof that he's been *ahem*" A male with black hair and dark chocolate brown eyes wearing the day uniform that consisted of a white dress shirt with black breast pockets, black dress pants and shoes with a black tie and the security hat. He had the tablet in one hand and a recorder in the other as he handed the recorder first over toward the CEO. "This place is closed. So please get your children and leave." The CEO stated as he took the recording from his day guard. When everyone had left the building, the CEO played the recording which was loud in the silent room.

(Leave me alone Schmidt!) -Fredrick  
((Not without hearing your answer first Goldie!)) -Vincent  
(Damn it I already told you NO!) -Fredrick  
((I'm going to whether you want it or not and I could care LESS about your brothers!)) -Vincent  
(Damn it I said LEAVE ME ALONE!) -Fredrick  
*Pounding footsteps and an echoing slap*  
(I told you to leave me alone!) -Fredrick  
((You know what?)) -Vincent  
*Silence*  
(What...?) -Fredrick  
((Hehehe~)) -Vincent  
(What are you doing?! LET ME GO!) -Fredrick  
(Answer me Schmidt! What the hell do you want?) -Fredrick  
*SLAP*  
((Shut up and be quiet, otherwise you'll end up like him)) -Vincent  
(I don't CARE! Just let. Me. GO already!) -Fredrick  
*Echoing footsteps and a door creaks open*  
((Now you are going to rot in here until you change your mind and I MIGHT let you back out hehe~)) -Vincent  
(He-) *Door slams shut* -Fredrick  
((Now I can commence the rest of my plan so that way they'll be all mine~)) -Vincent  
*End of recording*

"He rigged it!" Vincent shouted, pointing at the day guard accusingly with a glare. The day guard smirked evilly as he pressed a button on the recorder and screaming could be heard, just as loud as when they were first uttered.

( _CHIKA_! Damn you Vincent Schmidt! DAMN YOU!) -Freddy  
((Oh don't worry Freddy, I'll take good care of her)) -Vincent  
*A girl screaming in the background*  
(What are you doing to my sister you bastard!?) -Foxy  
((Just seeing if she can last the...' _pulling_ ' process)) -Vincent  
(Damn it Vincent! Let Bon go! He did nothing wrong!) -Chika  
*Agonized screaming and a harsh slap*  
((Oh _SHUT UP_ already otherwise the cameras will hear you! I already have a recorder set up so that I can show my precious Fredrick the footage)) -Vincent  
(Where is my little brother Vincent?) -Freddy  
*A cracking sound could be heard and an agonized scream following suite*  
((Don't ask questions if you know what it good for your friend Foxy, Freddy. I don't think you'd like it if I broke his ribs, right?)) -Vincent  
*Another crack and another agonized scream*  
(Stop it!) -Mangle  
*Another cracking sound could be heard and an agonized scream following suite*  
( _STOP IT_!) -All but Vincent  
*Recording stops*

((Continues in next chapter))


	6. Chapter 6

((This continues from last time))

"Foxy, can... can you show me your back please?" the CEO asked slowly and unsurely as he approached his eldest son. The red head whimpered and buried his face into the adult's chest once the man was close enough. "Okay, just tell me if it hurts too much 'kay?" Foxy could only nod as his coat was removed slowly and next came his shirt where his bandages were visible to everyone in the room. "M-my sister has a cast o-on her r-right knee." Foxy muttered as his father unwrapped the gauze to reveal the golden eyed boy's back. What looked like random slashes at the time of Foxy's assault, were actually slashes making the word 'MINE' in deep, bloody words that would scar. Bonnie gasped in horror, Chika fainted, Mangle looked furious before taking deep breaths, Bonbon and Fred looked away, horror plain on their faces, and Freddy and the CEO both looked livid as Foxy looked away from them with a bowed head. Foxy's fox ears were pressed flat against his head and that gave the CEO a view of the red furry ears. they looked bruised from under the fur and their father wondered how that happened. But as he continued to examine him, Vincent was looking full of himself, baiting Mangle and Freddy both to come and get him.

The CEO turned from the red haired male while ruffling his hair to let him know that he wasn't in trouble. "F-Freddy got a head injury f-from Mr. S-Schmit. T-that's wh-what that second cr-crack was. And h-he also r-" Foxy was cut off by a furious shout and as he turned around, he was slammed into the floor by Vincent who looked livid as he grabbed hold of his neck in rage. "I'll give you more than a few lousy scars if you keep talking!" The grip tightened and Foxy gagged as he tried to get free. Before either anyone could think, the black haired day guard who was exposing their attacker, jumped on Vincent and pulled him from Foxy, whirling him around and docking him a good one right in the nose. "And you just proved you were guilty of the attacks." He stated, turning to help the fox up with a small smile. Foxy gladly took it and was hauled to his feet as he was hugged by his friends and sister while the CEO and the day guard hauled the man out of the building and was fired for good. The CEO proceeded to then give them proper medical care.

-EEEEENNNNNND OOOOOVVVVV FLLLLLLAAAAASSSSSSHHHH BAAAAACCCCKKKK~~~!-

Freddy was so happy that the night guard was fired but then they were left to find Fredrick and Chake, both of whom were actually at the man's house, tied up, gagged, bruised and bloody a week later. Freddy had cried tears of joy for a second time as he had dragged his wounded brother into his arms and sobbed. Letting his guard down in front of his family, but wanting to be assured that his brother wasn't going anywhere ever again. Chika was being soothed by her brother as she had practically lost her voice shouting how much she missed him. Freddy and Fred were no better as the almost twins cried their hearts out into the middle child. The CEO was standing in the doorway of the apartment with a livid look as he stormed away toward a phone and dialed the police. Needless to say, Fredrick and Chake were rescued and Vincent went to jail in the end. And everyone was happy. Until the new night guard came into the picture. Their adoptive father had let them be without a night guard for a month before looking to hire a new one.

Which Fritz took without complaint since he wanted to talk to Foxy and Fredrick. The two were his favorite, Foxy for his strong will and snarky and fun attitude and Fredrick for his calm, charming and sarcastic one. And of course, both their smiles. He liked them, a lot. But he knew not to overstep his boundaries with them thanks to Mike's father Vincent. That man made Fritz sick with hate at the mere mention of him and he felt good punching the man in the face in order for him to be carried out the pizzeria doors to never return again. Fredrick was open with him, but when he had asked Freddy about it, he had said that since he had saved Foxy, and put his kidnapper in jail, he respected him a little but was still unnerved by the fact he was a night guard just like Vincent was. Foxy was fun to hang out with as Fritz discovered. Fritz didn't play video games all that often but playing with Foxy was different. He made sarcastic and snarky remarks whenever a Non-Playable-Character did something stupid or during cut scenes one of their characters did something stupid and Fritz loved spending time with them.

Everyone else was silent toward him because he was a night guard and they knew nothing about him aside from what Foxy and Fredrick had to say. Freddy was sometimes hostile to the black haired man when he thought he was being overly friendly toward both Foxy and Fredrick and heck, even Bonnie and Bonbon. It unnerved Freddy that something like the Vincent Incident would occur again because Fredrick wasn't being careful. Freddy didn't exactly like Fritz. It must have been something about him that makes him uncomfortable and edgy. He knew he kept glancing at him whenever he was around out of the corner of his eye, but he couldn't help it. He was worried for his brother AND Foxy. Fritz, however, was completely comfortable around the "animatronics" aside from Freddy -whom made him nervous to no end-, everything was great. He might have developed a 'crush' on both Foxy and Fredrick which if he told the over-protective brother, well... bye-bye limbs. And besides, it was only a 'crush' so he had nothing to worry about. So, that Monday night, he was going to chat with Chake and get a few answers. Freddy watched his best friend Foxy holler in triumph as he turned to Bonnie with a smug grin. "Beat you again Bonnie!" The purple haired teen growled and tackled the fox with a smile on both their faces. Chika sighed as she hopped off the table and stretched, saying, "Whelp, I'm going to bed! See you tonight guys!" And the blond left without another word as Springtrap also stood up and excused himself while dragging a protesting Bonnie with him, leaving Foxy and Freddy alone together.

Foxy was sprawled out on the floor, eyes drooping in exhaustion as he threw an arm over his eyes. Freddy watched silently as the fox took a deep breath and promptly fell asleep on the floor. The bear could feel his eyebrow twitch as a small smile made its' way onto his face. He bent down and picked up the red haired man with a bit of difficulty as he then proceeded to walk down the halls of the now quiet and eerie pizzeria. Down the basement stair he went and toward Foxy's bedroom door which he managed to open up and walked over toward the bed while being careful not to trip on anything in the dark room. He placed the 25 year old man on his bed and left the room, not bothering with anything else as he flopped down on his own bed in his own room.

((Please review if you liked it!))


	7. Chapter 7

((Please enjoy))

"Freddy, it's time to wake up." Said teen groaned as he rolled away from the voice trying to wake him up. "C'mon sleepyhead. It's Monday already and you know that if we don't show up to work on time Mr. CEO will be angry." The voice was close to the brunette's ear and he opened his eyes to reveal crystal blue what were currently glaring at his almost twin, Fred. "Alright I'm up. And how the hell did you get into my room?" Fred looked proud of something as he stood up straight while placing his hands on his hips while staring at the oldest brother with a grin. "Someone who knows how to unlock doors?" He asked, his look not at all innocent as he fled the room as a pillow was chucked at him. Freddy sighed as he flopped back down onto his messy bed. The blankets clinging to his damp figure. That dang nightmare again. Freddy thought to himself as he got out of bed and went to change. He's been having nightmares of the week Vincent was working at the pizzeria and it's getting on his nerves. After hearing that recording of his brother's kidnapping, he's been thinking about what could have happened during those two weeks he was gone. He wouldn't admit that he was terrified that the same thing could happen with Fritz, the new night guard. That man spent almost all his time clinging to his golden haired brother and it annoyed the brunette for some reason.

Foxy, the red haired pirate, was doting on him after being saved from the violent EX-night guard. Chake was weary of the night guard and Freddy could give him props for that. Though after the whole fiasco of "I'm going to kill you when I get out!" thing at court was keeping Freddy up at night and resulted in most of his nightmares. And their adoptive father has been acting rather strange since they rescued Freddy's golden haired brother Fredrick.

Foxy wasn't himself either because of what had happened. Freddy unwrapped the gauze around his head as he looked himself in the mirror. There was dried blood coating his hair where he was hit with the bat Vincent had used to temporarily shut him up. Vincent's words still haunted his mind when he was taunting them on what he was doing to his and Chika's brothers. It terrified them both what he said. When Freddy asked what happened, Fredrick refused to say what happened and kept stating that 'nothing happened' but the oldest Fazbear knew that was a line of bull. He saw the bruises and the blood stained sheets and the way Fredrick and Chake were refusing to stand. Something had happened. Something that Freddy couldn't prevent and it tore him up inside. He hated feeling like he had failed them, but Fredrick and Chake both had said it wasn't his fault. Fredrick stated rather harshly that it was his -Fredrick's- fault for arguing with the man that was constantly around him and eyeing him. That it was his -Fredrick's- fault that he had slapped the dangerous man to make him go away and also stated that he deserved what he had gotten. Fredrick at the time had almost said what had happened when he caught himself and stated that 'stuff happened' and that he didn't need to know because he knew of Freddy's nightmares.

Freddy, upon hearing Fredrick say that he deserved it for 'being stupid', had shouted so loud that he knew that the whole pizzeria heard him, saying that he didn't deserve what happened and that Vincent was just sick in the head and was evil. Fredrick had broken down into tears in front of him and was dropping major hints on to what happened when he was captured and it broke Freddy's heart to see his normally calm, collected and sarcastic brother in tears, begging that he didn't ask what happened and not to hurt him. Freddy had swept his brother into his arms and was trying to soothe him, saying that he wouldn't ask anymore questions and he promised that he would never hurt him. They had stood there for quite a while and when Fredrick said that one word Freddy dreaded, the brunette had almost died right there, had almost been so consumed by his anger, that he had broken down crying himself -not knowing what to do-. It gave him nightmares beyond nightmares because of what his mind was conjuring up. What could have happened, what might have happened, and what HAD happened -though he didn't know that-. He thought he had it bad before he had found out what happened to his golden haired younger brother, but he was wrong. Not knowing was like bliss compared to knowing.

That same night he had found out he didn't even sleep. He had trashed his bedroom in his fury at Vincent for even daring to touch a hair on his brother. Fredrick had also said it had happened to Chake, Chika's own brother. And Chake hadn't been as talkative nor as happy as usual because of what happened. When the police had asked what happened the night they were rescued, both had refused to say anything concerning what happened in that room. The police weren't happy, as Freddy recalled suddenly, they were bugging them both constantly. Chake was in tears and Fredrick looked murderous but also terrified, the CEO had to step in then because one of the younger officers was about to grab Chake harshly by his collar and the CEO didn't like how they were trying to force the information out of his children and Freddy would forever be in his adoptive father's debt.

"FREDDY! Get your arse up here otherwise ya'll be in trouble!" Foxy shouted from the top of the basement stairs in jest anger. Freddy rolled his eyes, quickly cleaning his hair and wrapping clean gauze around his head before running out of his bathroom, bedroom and finally toward the stairs. There, he saw Foxy grinning at him and he couldn't help but grin back before making his way toward his best friend. "Hey Foxy, where's Mangle? She's usually hanging off your arm." Freddy asked, surprised Foxy's half sister wasn't with him for once. "Aye, the lass be in Pirate Cove getting ready for our guests." Freddy laughed lightly at Foxy's slight pirate accent. The brunette liked his use of some of the words and thought it suited him rather well. "Anyway, let's get going. Poor Bonnie is probably nervous all by his lonesome self up on the stage in his suite." Foxy joked. Freddy knew it was hard for their purple haired friend to feel comfortable in one of those suites with all those eyes on him. Freddy was like that at one point and he didn't know how Bonbon and Fred were able to stand all the attention they got when they were in costume.

Foxy and mangle LOVED their suites and Freddy was envious of them that they got better ones than himself. Though Foxy's looked a bit worn, but that was to be expected. it was somewhat old because the red haired adult had been using it for years and it was also to give it more of a "Pirate" feel to it. Mangle's was in slightly better condition since she was a recent addition to Pirate Cove. And Freddy wouldn't change a thing about his friends and family. Nor their lifestyle they had all chosen for themselves.

But he would have to question himself soon...

((Please leave a review if you liked it))


End file.
